iMiss You
by Megan Williams
Summary: Me dolia haber dejado que se vaya sin decirle lo que sentia, pero eso solo habria difultado las cosas..."Te extraño. ¿Cuando volveras?" "No lo se"


**Descargo de responsabilidad: Ni hay iCarly ni la canción me pertenece. Los personajes pertenecen a Dan Schneider y la canción a Simple Plan.**

_- No te vayas._

_- Sabes que tengo que hacerlo._

_- ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué tiene que ser asi? _

_- Lo siento, pero volvere. Cuidate y no te metas en problemas._

**Sam**

- Carly…- susurre su nombre por enésima vez, mientras me estacionaba cerca del mirador de Seattle. No podía evitarlo la extrañaba demasiado, no había sabido nada de ella en 4 meses y eso me estaba enloqueciendo – maldita distancia – dije lanzando mi celular.

Había tratado de no meterme en problemas, muy serios; durante 15 semanas, 5 días y 2 horas. ¡Era un maldito infierno! Sin embargo ella me pidió que no me meta en problemas y eso trataba de hacer, aun así no podía soportarlo casi todas las noches soñaba con ella y despertaba bañada en sudor con un dolor en la cabeza y el corazón. Me odiaba tanto por haber dejado que se vaya, sin decirle lo que sentía por ella…pero quizás eso solo habría dificultado las cosas.

_**What time is it where you are? - ¿Qué hora es en el lugar en el que estás?**_

_**I miss you more than anything - Te extraño más que a nada**_

_**Back at home you feel so far - De regreso a casa te sientes tan lejos**_

_**Waitin for the phone to ring - Esperando a que suene el teléfono**_

Carly me habia prometido volver…pero…¿cuándo? Miro mi celular para ver la hora, son las 11: 30 pm, no tengo ni la menor idea de qué hora es Inglaterra. Asi es Carly, había ganado una beca para ir a estudiar por un tiempo al extranjero, y yo debía apoyarla en hacerlo era una gran oportunidad. Pero nunca crei extrañarla tanto, es viernes por la noche hoy deberíamos haber hecho el show pero con Freddie decidimos suspenderlo hasta que Carly regresare, el ñoño tecnológico tambien la extrañaba se le notaba a millas pero el no podía entender como me sentía ni siquiera Spencer.

Decidí dejar de melancolizarme así que encendí el motor de mi oxidada camioneta para irme directo a casa, a veces odiaba esta rutina de viernes porque me había acostumbrada a quedarme cada fin de semana con mi Cupcake y así poder evitar escuchar a mi mamá diciéndole al gato que consiga trabajo. Pasan unos minutos y llego a mi casa, vuelvo a mirar mi celular y son las 11: 45 pm, por lo que me fui directo a mi habitación para dormir.

_**It's gettin lonely livin upside down - Se torna un desastre el vivir solo**_

_**I don't even wanna be in this town - No quiero ni estar en esta ciudad**_

_**Tryin to figure out the time zones makin me crazy - Tratando de averiguar las zonas horarias me vuelvo loco  
><strong>_

**Carly**

No podía dejar de pensar en Sam, la extrañaba mucho. Mis días aquí en Inglaterra no eran malos de hecho me divertía un poco con Luke era un buen chico, rubio, ojos azules y con una personalidad muy extrovertida; sin embargo no paraba de recordarme a Sam…

- Carly ¿en qué piensas? – me pregunto Luke, quien me había citado a un café para hablar un poco.

Suspire.

- En Sam – dije sin pensarlo, Luke era mi único amigo en esta cuidad así que había decidido ser sincera con él. Y tuve que contarle uno de mis mas grandes secretos el cual era que estaba enamorada de mi mejor amiga, pero jamás me había atrevido a decírselo.

- Porque no la llamas, ten – sugirió, lanzándome su teléfono.

- Yo…

- Anda hazlo, te hará bien hablar con ella un poco – me animo sonriéndome, así que marque el numero que conocía a la perfección.

Ciertamente no esperaba que me contestara, después de todo había perdido contacto con ella desde que me fui, la verdad no tuve el valor suficiente para escuchar su voz estando tan lejos. Quizás no hubiera soportado que me diga que estaba saliendo con alguien eso simplemente me abría derrumbado, ni siquiera soportaba la idea de que Sam haya tenido su primer beso con Freddie. Era el tercer vip ya estaba pensando en colgar cuando…

_**You say good morning – Dices Buenos dias**_

_**When it's midnight – Cuando es media noche**_

**Sam**

- Argrrr a quien idiota se le ocurre llamar a media noche – cogí mi celular de mi mesa de noche – Hola..- dije con el mayor desgano del mundo.

- Sam…Buenos días ¿Cómo estás? – oí decir a la voz más dulce que conozco de memoria.

- Cupcake…pues algo dormida jeje, aquí es media noche. Y tu ¿Cómo estás? – pregunte tratando de calmar los latidos de mi corazón.

- Bien supongo, estoy desayunando. Te extraño…

- Yo también te extraño, ¿Cuándo volverás?

- Aun no lo sé Sam, mis estudios van muy bien aquí he estado pensando en volver el próximo año, quizás…

Eso fue suficiente para destrozarme el corazón.

- ¿El próximo año? – Suspire – me alegra que estés bien Carly, pero para serte sincera yo no lo estoy, ¡no lo estoy! ¡Es un infierno vivir sin ti!

- Sam…cálmate

- ¡No! No me digas que me calme, he estado 4 malditos meses sin meterme en problemas y todo por ti. ¡Todo por hacerte caso Carly! Yo…simplemente no puedo…no puedo mas

- Sam el tiempo pasa rápido, entiende por favor sé que no estás acostumbrada a estar sola pero...

- Sola, tu misma lo dijiste Carly. ¡No lo estoy! ¿Sabes algo? Mejor quédate, si quédate allá y no vuelvas a llamar olvídate de mi…

- Estas siendo muy egoísta

- ¿Egoísta? – Solté una risa sarcástica – si tal vez fue una egoísta al dejar ir a lo que más quería en este mundo. No vuelvas a llamarme – dije colgando el teléfono y lanzándolo lo más lejos posible.

_**Going out of my head - Perdiendo la cabeza**_

_**Alone in this bed - Solo en esta cama**_

_**I wake up to your sunset - Despierto a tu ocaso**_

_**It's drivin me mad - Esto me vuelve loco**_

_**I miss you so bad - Te extraño tanto**_ _**Te extraño tanto**_

_**And my heart heart heart is so jetlagged - Y mi corazón-zón-zón está tan desconcertado**_

Estaba furiosa, dolida y a la vez irritada. Odiaba sentir esto, odiaba sentir amor; el amor te vuelve vulnerable, el amor te hace sufrir, el amor te quita la cordura. Todo eso comenzaba a tener sentido en mi cabeza, o tal vez ya la había perdido hace mucho. Me sentía sola, completamente sola. Carly siempre fue la razón por la cual me despertaba todas las mañanas para ir a la escuela, o no me metía en problemas que me pudieran condenar de por vida.

- Soy una idiota, una completa idiota al dejarte ir y también por extrañarte – murmure mientras las lágrimas comenzaron a salir de mis ojos.

_**What time is it where you are? - ¿Qué hora es en el lugar en el que estás?**_

_**5 more days and i'll be home - 5 días más y estaré en casa**_

_**I keep your picture in my car - Tengo tu foto en mi carro**_

_**I hate the thought of you alone - Odio el pensar que estás sola**_

**Carly**

Habían pasado 8 meses y 2 semanas desde que llame a Sam, y ciertamente no dejaba de pensar en esa llamada ni en las palabras que dijo _"al dejar ir lo que más quería en este mundo" _ En ese momento no lo supe, no supe qué rayos había querido decir con eso, pero después de meditarlo durante mucho tiempo entendí a lo que se refería.

Estaba conduciendo por una de las avenidas de Londres, me dirigía a despedirme de Luke porque en 5 días mas y volvía, volvería a Seattle el lugar que jamás debí haber dejado.

- Sam…- susurre viendo la foto que tenia de ella en mi auto – discúlpame por no haberme dado cuenta.

- ¿Qué tal Carly? – me saludo Luke en cuanto vio mi auto estacionado en su acera.

- Hola Luke, solo pasaba a despedirme y agradecerte todo tu apoyo – dije sonriéndole.

_**I been keeping busy all the time - He estado tan ocupada todo el tiempo**_

_**Just to try to keep you off my hand - Sólo tratando de alejarme de tí**_

_**Tryin to figure out the time zones makin me crazy - Tratando de averiguar las zonas horarias me vuelvo loco**_

_**-**_ No fue nada, y dime ¿ya hablaste con Sam? – me pregunto.

- No desde la vez que la llame en la cafetería he estado tratando de alejarme de ella, llame a Freddie un día y ella estaba con él me dijo que pasaría con ella; sin embargo no quise que lo hiciera no sé cómo reaccionaría después de esa pequeña discusión que tuvimos – respondí desviando la mirada.

- Pues deberías llamarla, tengo el presentimiento de que aun te está esperando aunque no quiera admitirlo.

- ¿Tú crees?

- Claro, por lo que me contaste parece ser que es una chica cerrada en sus sentimientos pero no lo es contigo.

- No sé si aun quiera hablarme.

- Estoy seguro de que todo saldrá bien, bueno Carly debo irme. Tengo clases, adiós y cuídate fue un gusto conocerte – me dio un abrazo.

- Lo mismo digo Luke.

_**I miss you so bad – Te extraño tanto**_

_**I miss you so bad – Te extraño tanto**_

_**I miss you so bad – Te extraño tanto**_

_**I miss you so bad – Te extraño tanto**_

_**I miss you so bad – Te extraño tanto**_

_**I wanna share your horizon – Quiero compartir tu horizonte**_

_**I miss you so bad – Te extraño tanto**_

_**And see the same sunrising – Y ver el mismo amanecer**_

_**I miss you so bad – Te extraño tanto**_

_**Turn the hour hand back to when you were holding me - Y mi corazón-zón-zón está tan desconcertado**_

- Señores pasajeros les informamos que en unos minutos estaremos aterrizando en el Aeropuerto Internacional de Seattle – oi decir a una de las asistentes de vuelo.

Mi corazón comenzó a latir rápidamente, estaba nerviosa mucho. Freddie me dijo que convencería a Sam de llevarla al aeropuerto a como de lugar, pero siempre había la opción de que la reina del engaño se safara de cualquier trampa. Suspire y entonces sentí que el avión comenzaba a aterrizar.

- Oh mi Seattle no sabes lo mucho que te extrañe – dije mientras comenzaba a prepararme para bajar.

Tarde unos minutos mientras recogía mis maletas y sellaban mi pasaporte, pero al fin estaba en esa puerta en la cual me esperaba Spencer, Freddie y tal vez Sam…antes de abrirla oí claramente una típica pelea.

- Oye Freddo ¿Por qué demonios me trajiste al aeropuerto? Si hubiera sabido que me engañarías con algo así, ni siquiera hubiera aceptado tu invitación al "Mundo del Tocino"

- Callate Sam luego te llevare ahí, pero antes tuve que hacerle este favor a Carly. Aunque me duela hacerlo.

- Eres u…- interrumpí con lo que iba a decir Sam.

- Hola chicos. ¡Volví! – dije alegremente.

- ¡Hermanita! – grito Spencer abrazándome – oh estas más alta.

- Y linda – agrego Freddie.

- ¡Oh! Chicos los extrañe mucho – mencione abrazándolos a ambos, pero solo vi como Sam me miraba intentando contener sus lagrimas, me separe de mi hermano y mi mejor amigo para dirigirme a ella – hola Sam.

- ¿Qué esperas que haga Carly? ¿Qué te abrace y te diga que te perdono por dejarme sola un año entero?

- No.

- ¿Que te pregunte que tal te fue en Inglaterra? ¿Qué si hiciste amigos o conociste a alguien?

- No.

Sam no paraba de hacer preguntas estúpidas asi que me acerque a ella y presione mis labios contra los suyos.

- También eres lo que más quiero en este mundo – le dije separándome de ella – antes de que digas algo mas, dejame hablar. Te extrañe, te extrañe mucho no tienes idea de cuánto, jamás deje de pensar en ti. Te prometo que intente alejarme de ti por eso es que te hice caso no te volví a llamar y no quise preguntar por ti, no te pido que me perdones por haber sido egoísta, si Sam fui yo la egoísta no tu. Fui una egoísta al dejarte, sé que no te gusta ser dependiente de nadie pero se también que no te gusta mostrarte vulnerable y por eso preferiste no decirme nada antes de irme…

- Carls yo…

- No déjame terminar. Escúchame…Te amo Sam.

- Yo también te amo Carly y…perdóname por ser tan dependiente de ti.

- Jaja está bien, solo una cosa Sam prométeme, volverte egoísta y jamás dejarme ir porque te juro que no podre soportarlo una vez.

- De acuerdo, Cupcake – dijo para luego volver a unir sus labios con los míos.

**N/A: Bueno estuve escribiendo esto casi toda la tarde oyendo canciones corta venas xD, espero que les haya gustado porque la verdad no se si el final me convenció del todo. En fin nos vemos en otra, pero por favor rewie? xD acepto de todo, tomatazos, amenazas, felicitaciones, mensajes de muerte, etc.**


End file.
